hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultra Mini Black Hole Thomas
This storm was created by Hypercane. ''' Meteorological History Hyper Mini Black Hole Thomas formed on October 10, 1985 from a very well defined tropical wave that came off from the African coast on October 9, 1985. It quickly intensified into a hypercane, two hours later after becoming a tropical storm on October 10, due to extremely high water temperatures. Later, it hit the US on October 14 as a 635 mph hypercane, being two and a half times the size of the US, covering the entire country. At landfall, it brought very strong winds and up to 4 feet of rain to the coast line. Thomas slowly weakened, emerging off the West Coast as a strong 95 mph Category 1 hurricane. Thomas did $1.2 trillion dollars (1985 USD) in damage. On October 30, Thomas quickly regained hypercane status due to rare above-medium water temperatures, that ranged from Northern Canada to Hawaii. Thomas then made landfall in Hawaii as a 1200 mph super hypercane. It brought 8 feet of rain to the country, making over $900 billion (1985 USD), followed by 200 foot waves crossing the International Date Line on November 16. Thomas fastly became a Category 3 megacane, while starting to absorb and suck in Super Typhoon Regina, a Category 5 equivalent hurricane on November 20. Regina's remnant circulation dissipated 200 miles from Thomas's eyewall. Thomas then hit the Philippines on November 26, as a 12427 mph Category 3 megacane bringing 4 feet of rain to the country, submerging it completely. The next day, it hit China as a 100000 mph infinite storm, bringing 12 feet of rain to Asia, Europe and the Northern Hemisphere part of Africa, making $7.4 trillion dollars (1985 USD) in damage, while going west to Africa, reemerging off the African coast on December 30 as a weak 100 mph Category 2 hurricane. It then strengthened into a Hyper Mini Black Hole with winds of 16000000000 mph in only 4 hours, due to very rare extremely high temperatures. Then, Thomas was between 2-4 times the size of the US, with peak winds of 10176 mph winds and a central pressure of -1093 mbars. It is the strongest storm that ever happened in the universe, on any of the planets that are known to us. Thomas also has a Southern Hemisphere Twin named Anti-Thomas and it formed the same second as Thomas but spinning clockwise and Thomas is spinning counter-clockwise Thomas it too will last forever to date Thomas and its twin each costed $500 Duocentillion USD and they both absorbed 1000 tropical cyclones each, any storm that gets too close to either one will quickly get sucked into them and absorbed even if they are another Mini Black Hole or even another Super Mini Black Hole, or even Hyper Mini Black Hole. This would change, however, at the end of 10,002, when all traces of human civilization had been wiped out and only portions of the Himalayas and the Andes remained above water. At this point in time, Hyper Mini Black Hole Quinn and Hyper Mini Black Hole Alma began an epic Fujiwhara interaction on the level of infinity with their final competitor over what had been the U.S. East Coast. Thomas and Quinn would spend nearly the next 5,000 years interacting with each other, all while fluctuating between super mini black hole and hyper mini black hole intensity. Meanwhile, Alma began a long-lived interaction with Anti-Thomas. Finally, on December 23, 14,999, Thomas weakened to black hole intensity. The epic battle of dominance continued, however, with Quinn having a slight advantage. Eventually, on May 6, 15,000, Thomas explosively weakened to a category 2 megacane due to shear in excess of a googol knots from Quinn. By 0000 UTC May 8, Thomas was no more than a hypercane being absorbed by the circulation of his oppressor. Later, at 1800 UTC May 8, Thomas was just a Category 5 hurricane no bigger than Florida. Two hours later, the dying hurricane weakened to a Category 3 storm, then a Category 1 only five minutes later. Finally, on the stroke of midnight on May 9, 15,000, Thomas was absorbed into Quinn's larger circulation over what had been Argentina. A nearly identical fate occurred with Anti-Thomas, culminating in its absorption by Alma. On June 28, 23035, Thomas regenerated due to a piece breaking off and surviving Quinn. It regenerated into a tropical depression. TD Thomas then strengthened back into a Category 5 hurricane that same day and then an Ultra Mini Black Hole the next day. It later imploded when merging with Hyper Mini Black Hole Alan, destroying itself and Hyper Mini Black Hole Alan. Category:Ultra Mini Black Hole